Eye Guy
Paul Eiding |1st-appearance = Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2 |backcolor = BC9120 |textcolor = E8D380 |Alternate Counterparts = Eye Guy }} Eye Guy is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Opticoid from the planet Sightra. Appearance Eye Guy's upper-body is covered with green eyes and black pupils, although he ironically has no eyes on his face, which consists of a mouth and a very large pair of bat-like ears. He has dark yellow skin with lighter yellow skin on his chest and feet. Eye Guy wears black pants with white circles on them with a white belt. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his belt in the original series and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Ultimate Alien. Because of this, the eye on his chest is gone in Ultimate Alien. In Omniverse, 16 year old Eye Guy looks almost the same as he did in the original series, but now the white stripes on his pants have been replaced with green circles and his belt is now green with white stripes on the left and right of it. He wears green cuffs and his eye placement is slightly different, and bigger. He has also gained eyes on his palms. He has a green belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located. 11 year old Eye Guy looks the same as the original series, but now has white cuffs, and the Omnitrix symbol on his belt is now green. In Evil's Encore, it is shown that Eye Guy's chest eye is hidden unless activated. Powers and Abilities Eyefire.png|Eye Guy firing eye beams Eye_Guy_shooting_freeze_rays.png|Eye Guy firing ice beams Eyebigblast.png|Eye Guy firing a large energy blast from his chest eye Eye_Guy_sigth.png|Eye Guy's 360 vision From his many eyes, Eye Guy can launch energy beams. His eyes can move throughout his body and merge together to create different types of beams, such as merging three on his shoulder to fire a freeze ray. Eye Guy can shoot fire beams as well. By closing all of his other eyes, or by merging all of his other eyes into that one area, a larger eye will open on his chest, and from it he can launch his most powerful blast, and while doing so he can stretch his eye out of his chest and move it towards his target(s). Eye Guy's insect-like vision views every angle, making it extremely difficult to sneak up on him, as displayed in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, Rad, ''and Something Zombozo This Way Comes.'' Eye Guy has enhanced hearing due to his large ears. Weaknesses Eye Guy can't hear the sound.png|Eye Guy's sensitive hearing Eye Guy See's Zombozo.png|Eye Guy's insect-like vision makes Eye Guy even more scared If an irritant gets in Eye Guy's eyes, he will be unable to see clearly, in addition to his eyes burning, leaving him temporarily blind. It is has been shown in Rad that his eyes can be blinded by Gracklflint venom. As seen in The Ultimate Heist, Eye Guy is sensitive to high-pitched noises, in this case Negative Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic disks. This is in part due to him having large ears. His insect-like vision becomes a weakness when he gets distracted or faces something or someone that he has a deep fear of like Zombozo. He is allergic to Mr. Baumann's cologne, making him sneeze and weep. However, he is able to see the cologne trail. History Ben 10 *Eye Guy first appeared in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, **'Eye Guy battled the Negative 10. *In one of three alternate versions of '''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, **Eye Guy defeated Dr. Animo. Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns, **'Eye Guy was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Omniverse 16 year old Ben *In Rad, **Eye Guy was defeated by the Gracklflint. *In Mud is Thicker than Water, **Eye Guy stabilized the power core in the Plumber Headquarters. *In The Ultimate Heist, **Eye Guy appeared before Blukic and Driba **Later battled Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur and got defeated by Ultimate Echo Echo. *In A Fistful of Brains, **Eye Guy was defeated by Ultimate Albedo. *In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, **Eye Guy was frightened by Zombozo. *In Mystery, Incorporeal, **Eye Guy battled the Stone Creatures. *In Universe Vs. Tennyson, **Eye Guy fought the Galactic Gladiator. *In Charm School, **Eye Guy looked for Charmcaster and was scared by Gwen. *In The Ballad of Mr. Baumann, **Eye Guy followed Mr. Baumann's cologne trail to find him. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, **Eye Guy defeated Mad Rook with the help of Freezeghost. 11 year old Ben *In Evil's Encore, **Eye Guy battled Dr. Animo and his Mutant Giraffe, but failed when he turned back to normal. *In Weapon XI: Part 2, **Eye Guy was defeated by Kevin Levin when he escaped the Null Void and absorbed power from the Omnitrix. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' (first appearance) *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix' (alternate version) Ben 10: Omniverse 16 year old Ben *Rad'' (first re-appearance by 16 year old Ben) *''Mud is Thicker than Water'' *''The Ultimate Heist'' (x2) *''A Fistful of Brains'' *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' (unintended transformation) *''Mystery, Incorporeal'' *''Universe Vs. Tennyson'' *''Charm School'' *''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' (accidental transformation; intended alien was Wildmutt) *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' 11 year old Ben *''Evil's Encore'' (first re-appearance by 11 year old Ben) *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' *''From Hedorium to Eternity'' Online Games *Omnitrix Unleashed *Wrath of Psychobos (mobile only) Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse *Eye Guy is a playable alien character in the game. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Eye Guy is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Cannonbolt and Eye Guy Trivia *In Omniverse, Eye Guy has a tendency to make puns involving the word "Eye". *Eye Guy is an allusion to Eye Guy, a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers villain; like Eye Guy, he has many eyes. As with the allusion to the Power Rangers villain, the two characters have basis from a character in Greek mythology known as Argus Panoptes who is often described as having hundreds of eyes. *Eye Guy is the first ever alien to have been unlocked off-screen. *Eye Guy's name in the credits of Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2 was misspelled Eye Gye. *Ironically, Eye Guy has an eye almost everywhere on his body except his face. *The way Eye Guy has an eye on each hand is similar to Pale Man, a villain from the film Pan's Labyrinth. *It's revealed in Rad that his eye vision is all green. **The way he sees changed between Rad and Something Zombozo This Way Comes. *Not counting Feedback, who Ben 23 had originally named Plug Man, Eye Guy is the only alien to share the same name among the two Bens. This leads to Ben admitting that the name is lame. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males